Appendix:Brick Bronze Walkthrough/Chapter 17
Chapter 17 — Cavern Route Glistening Grotto Congrats! Now that you have HM6 Rock Smash, there is so much more to explore! Glistening Grotto is only one of the first of many new places. Glistening Grotto is a cave considered as an extended area in the savanna on Route 5. The cave has shiny dazzling crystal pieces scattered around the walls, hence the name. Upon entry, a fork instantly splits the path, with the right path leading towards a waterfall and a slope further inside which contains Sablenite at the end a very useful mega stone for the Pokémon Sableye. Both paths are surrounded by a multitude of shining crystals and if followed will lead you deeper into the cave, converging twice and eventually ending as a U-turn. |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone|Item50%=Everstone}} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Iron Ball}} |- |Item5%=Wide Lens}} |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item50%=Pearl|Item5%=Big Pearl}} |- |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- |Item50%=Pearl|Item5%=Big Pearl}} |- |Item5%=Deep Sea Scale}} |- |- |- Route 12 Now to venture on! Route 12 is a desert-grassland crossover route that connects Aredia City and Route 13. Starting from the exit of Aredia City, there is a small portion of desert land. Afterwards, the rest of the route is covered by mild grass and high terrains. HM6 Rock Smash is required in order to continue progress on the route, while HM1 Cut is also necessary for reaching Nature's Den. The overall terrain of the route is slightly complicated, yet a wide range of Pokémon can be found. Featuring the co-founder of Roblox — Erik Cassel, Erik's MooMoo Farm is located in the open areas of trees and grassland. It can easily be identified as a gigantic sign with the farm's name is shown in front of it. A tree is planted in front of the farm, with Erik's hat and a flower under the tree in memorial of Erik Cassel. There are also a few Miltank around the farm. However, the farm is not ready to sell Moomoo Milk yet, however lucky you! You can try your luck at getting bottles of Moomoo Milk at Hobo's Lucky Lotto in Anthian City Shopping District, Anthian City. The farm sells Moomoo Milk, which is a kind of drink that heals your Pokémon by 100 HP and costs only 500 dollars per bottle, cheaper and significantly more cost-effective than Super Potions. You may also if you so desire purchase in dozens, but there is no discount in doing so and will have to wait until Erik's Farm is ready to serve Moomoo Milk. Many trainers will have to be encountered on this route to adventure forward, so the player must have remembered to heal their Pokémon before coming into this route. One interesting trainer on this route is Camper Henry who gives out exceptional amounts of exp. If players are having tough time progressing through the route, Camper Henry is always there for a rematch when players need him for EXP. grinding. |- |- |Item5%=Charcoal}} |- }} |- |Item5%=Shed Shell}} |- |Item5%=Black Belt}} |- |Item5%=Black Belt}} |- }} |- |Item100%=Moomoo Milk}} |- }} |- |- }} |- |Item5%=Mystic Water}} |- }} |- |- }} |- |- |Item5%=Hard Stone}} |- |Item100%=Berry Juice}} |- |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- |Attack1=|Attack2=|Attack3=|Attack4=}} |- |Attack1=|Attack2=|Attack3=|Attack4=}} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |- , and }} |- |- Nature's Den Nature's Den is a small cave on Route 12, only accessible with HMs Rock Smash and Cut. The cave can be found by venturing a little off the main path after the first set of rocks are broken in the route. What's this!? Venturing deep into the cave, a shrine can be seen with sunlight shining onto, with Tornadus and Thundurus in their Incarnate Forms looking at it. Upon reaching the shrine, Tornadus and Thundurus are startled by your entrance, and, instead of battling, they immediately fly through the hole on top and flee away. From this point onward, they can be rarely found as Roaming Pokémon on any location with Wild Pokémon encounters. If you are able to catch both of them, return to the shrine with both Tornadus and Thundurus in party for a special surprise. Inside of the cave, The Trio Master Landorus will then be seen waiting for you. Rather than fleeing, Landorus will instantly battle you after interacting with it, serving as the only Pokémon battle in this place. You only has one chance to catch it, so save beforehand and turn off the Auto Save function. |- |- }} |- Route 13 Now that there's nothing left that Route 12 has to offer, it's time to head towards Flouruma City through Route 13. Route 13 is a cavern route that connects Route 12 and Fluoruma City located at the north end of Mt. Cragonos. Despite the severe lack of sunlight, there are still plenty of grass and mushrooms in this area. Some special kind of minerals in this area cause the plants to shine. |- |- |Item5%=Big Mushroom|Item50%=Tiny Mushroom}} |- }} |- }} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder}} |- |Item5%=Bright Powder}} |- }} |- }} |- |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |- |- |- Category:Walkthrough